Deadmen's Wonderland
by Raku Ichijou
Summary: Okay, first Deadman Wonderland story, but parody it up and what do you have? Deadmen's Wonderland. Meet Mike Ichitoge. An immagrant to the US, and bladdy-blah-blah... yeah, imagine ganta's situation, but with Mike as the "victim" I don't remember the actual terms, so try to understand.
1. First Carnival

**Mike's POV**

Day 25: I have yet to lose at Carnivals. I see others cheat, others use people, & some just like me. I observe to see how others get through & try to mimic them. Of course, I only shoot for third so I could get some credits, but that only accounts for my day Carnivals. They call them Deadman Carnivals because Deadmen compete in them exclusively. Unfortunately, I found out I was a Deadman just days after my first day in Deadman Wonderland. I was nicknamed Finch. I call my power my Deadman's Grace which is able to make my blade highly malleable. I usually make arm blades, but I'll change them to fit my opponent's style. Like most of my "friends" here, I have blood condition. I don't care about what they have. I'm just happy that I have people I could stay close to in this hell.

"OI! Mike-chan, daijoubou?"

" I'm doing fine, Keira. Just writing in my journal again," I reply as I close the journal I keep on me at all times. " Is something going on?"

"Kisiragi-kun's in another fight! This time against Raven-san!"

Sigh, I just wish Jerry would stop pissing other inmates off. I ran to where there was a crowd & pushed my way to the scuffle in the middle. There was Jerry fighting the one-armed Raven, & losing. I saw that Raven protected his bandaged stump from where his left arm used to be. I'll make a note of him in case I have face him in DC.

"Alright, guys. Break it up before somebody gets put in solitary." When neither of them paused to see who was speaking, I thought of playing a little game with them.

"Jerry, Stop it! You're gonna make the baby cry," I cried in a girly voice, which wasn't really hard.

"Ray-chan, Stop! You're hurting my brother," I cried in another girl's voice.

They both stopped in mid-punch. They looked in the crowd, looking for the scourge of their distraction until I stepped forward & held both of them by the earlobe.

"Guys, stop the fight or someone will lose more than their dignity to a teen."

I let go & they began to apologize to each other.

I pulled Keira & Jerry off to the side so I could talk to them.

"Guys, I have to tell you. I may be on death row like both of you, but another factor is playing into my lifespan. I am, what the prison call, a Deadman. I'll buy a camera & sneak it into my next carnival to show you what happens, but you have to stop your fights. I won't be around for long."

They both looked dumbfounded.

"OI! Inmate 636363 is to report to the infirmary for a routine check up!" a guard yelled.

"So long guys" I told them as I turned.

* * *

**Well, this was a filler page. OC sign up is optional & if you want a Deadman, present your code name, ability, & how you'd like it to behave & interact with my OC. Until then, have a wonderful time in Deadman Wonderland. **


	2. Deadman's Carnival 1

**Welcome to the second Carnival. Since I didn't tell all of you when this story takes place, it's after Ganta escapes with Shiro. In anycase, Welcome to my first take on a Deadman Carnival. Mike(AKA Finch) must take on another Deadman, but this one is stronger than he looks. What will happen!? Sparks will go off, Blood will run, Parts will be removed! *clears throat* In any case, you'll see what'll happen.**

* * *

**Commentor's POV**

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to another Deadmen Carnival! Today, we have The adapter, the underdog taking on the system, the one and only: FINCH!"

I hear the audience cheer their exhilaration. I could tell that they were expecting another great carnival. "Not only are we having the famous Finch fight today, but also the mercenary captured alive, the bounty hunter, the survivor, the Veteran Commander, the Reckless Fist: RAVEN!" Even more cheering resounded throughout my ears.

Both deadmen walked onto the multi-environmental battle field."Let's kick off this carnival in 5...4...3...2...1...LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

**Mike/Finch's POV**

I slashed my forearms, causing my blood to flow out, which I willed into my arm blades. I couldn't believe Raven was the next deadman I was gonna face, and his Deadman's Grace is an arm comprised of his own blood. We charged at each other, me hardly able to stave off the force of Raven's initial strike. "*Chuckle* I'm surpsied you're still standing, Short-stack." "You're not so bad yourself, Old Man."

We pushed away from each other, but our reaction time was too evenly matched. We kept hitting each other, blow for blow. My strength was waning, then I made the mistake of breathing too early.

He lunged at the opportunity and grabbed my right arm blade and snapped it off. For some reason, it bent to his will and became a sword for his right hand. I retracted my arm-blades and punctured the palm of my hands, making my blood turn into twin katanas.

"No wonder they call you 'Finch,' Short-Stack."

"Sorry, but you won't be calling me 'Short-Stack' for much longer. After I beat you, you'll finally be giving me-" I barely had enough time to block his next attack; why are his attacks getting stronger as I hurt him!? Wait... Was his codename: Raven? If so, then he's almost like me. Almost.

"Alright, let's level the playing field, Old Man," I said to get him to stop. I scabbed over my previous self-inflictions and expanded my katanas around my fists and forearms. I got into a boxer's stance and got light on my feet.

"A~A~A~AHHHHH!"

"Kusou..."

His new sword just broke from the force of my initial strike. unbeknownst to him, I placed extra traction on my shoes so I could have more traction=speed=power. In addition, I only used my left hand.

"ADAPTER'S UPPERCUT!" There goes my habit again. Any way, I uppercutted him with my right hand and knocked him off of his feet. I then pinned his arms to the floor with my feet and readied for another hit, in case he didn't go down the first time.

**Commentator's POV**

The entire audience was shocked by what just occurred. The underdog had defeated the veteran. There go my credits, because I ran an underground gambling business with the other deadmen on who they thought would win.

"Well, it seems as though Raven has 10 seconds until he is considered incapacitated. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... WINNER: FINCH!"

**Raven's POV**

Oh my god... I lost to a rookie... My experience and strength should've gotten him killed in the forst ten minutes. Man, I hate the penalties of these things and surviving.

**Mike/Finch's POV**

Yes. Another 10,000 credits, enough for another candy. **(A/N: To be honest, I don't remember what the reward is or the price of a candy. Just go with it.) **I walked to my elevator, with a sense of triumph and guilt. I was triumphant in winning, but now another person was gonna lose a body part. I remember the recording of Crow getting his left eye being torn out. Just thinking about it is making me feel like hurling, combined with the fatigue from the battle.

I met up with Keira and Jerry in the main plaza, both of them having serious faces on. "Alright, what're your guys' decision about me?"

"Well, Kei and I both think you're too dangerous to be around, considering I trip off an alarm in your head every day."

At that, I slumped down. "But, Mi-chan, we've decided that your too fun to not be around anymore." Well, that crisis is over and done with, but how will they react if I manage to survive a Deadman's Carnival and lose? Oh well, guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

* * *

**Alright, guys. What did you think about this chapter? This was my first time doing an action scene other than a lemon. *Bows head* Gomen no sai. However, If you're reading this, I thank you for at least having faith in me. In the next chapter, we'll see what Mike will do about his blood crisis. After all, his condition is similar to mine. In any case, time for me to say," Good bye," and " Tsuzuku."**


End file.
